


Enforcer

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Gen, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, POV Outsider, Sort of dark Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The other packs aren't amused that Stiles takes over for Peter Hale as Talia Hale's Left Hand.





	Enforcer

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

They laugh when they hear, they can't help it.

The Hale Pack has always been powerful, it is one of the oldest Were Families that exist but never once has a Pack ever made a child their enforcer, their Left Hand.

They all heard about the Hale Fire, how an Argent dared use a child and the soulmate bond for her own twisted purpose, how she turned something about love into a hateful endeavor.

They all pushed to have her committed, Kate Argent will never walk freely again.

But for Alpha Hale to promote a child as her new Left Hand while her brother healed was unheard of and many of them tried to talk her out of it, unnerved by the child's presence at their meetings, those unblinking eyes watching them from his seat on Peter Hale's lap, small fingers dug deep into the man's shirt collar.

Alpha Hale was unmoved and so they were forced to indulge her and the child.

Many of them sneered at the child's presence in their meetings, blatantly ignoring his suggestions, what did a child know, what could a child do to protect his Pack, to protect them?

They soon found out.

It was a quiet afternoon when the message came to the Packs, when it came to them that the current Matriarch of the Argents had been killed along with Gerard Argent, that Christopher Argent was now head of his Family until his daughter came of age.

The Alphas came together quickly, headed to Beacon Hills, where the Hales and Argents resided.

They came to the newly built Hale home for their meeting and Alpha Hale greeted them and informed them that their meeting would have to wait for her enforcer to wake from his nap.

They sneered at that, what enforcer still needed a nap?

But they waited and observed the Argent child watching them with keen eyes before Cora Hale grasped her hand and dragged her away to play in the grass, drawing their eye to Peter Hale's figure leaning back against a tree, his wheelchair nearby and his child-mate tucked against his chest, face hidden in the man's neck.

It was almost an hour before the child stirred, and pulled away from Peter Hale, telling the man he'd be back soon and not to go anywhere.

It made them growl internally that the child would leave his mate so vulnerable.

But as soon as the boy walked away the Argent child and Cora Hale wandered over to sit with Peter and make daisy chains.

The child enforcer walked into the meeting room and stared at each of them and gave them ample time to observe the livid bruise that covered half his face, not only a child but human as well, they all thought.

"It has no doubt come to your attention that my wife and father are dead." Chris Agent began the meeting as the boy climbed into his seat with the help of a stool.

"It's why you called this meeting." One of them sneered.

"Yes." Argent agreed, "I wanted it clear that I hold no ill will for the Hale Pack defending themselves against an attack."

The Alphas shouted angrily, first Kate Argent attacked the Hales and now Gerard and Victoria Argent?

"Silence!" Someone shouted, "Talia, what happened?"

Alpha Hale frowned and shook her head, "I do not know, Stiles has refused to tell me."

They all looked at the boy, the little human child with his bruised face and angry eyes.

"I went to see Allison." The boy began quietly, the first many of the had heard him speak so, he was always so loud, so hard to ignore as they had, "It was just a little game, eavesdropping, to help her when she played with the Hale kids. She did understand what they meant but I did. They were going to kidnap Allison and train her like the Argent Woman." The child looked at Argent, "They were going to kill you first. I did what I had to do to protect my Pack, Allison and Chris are Pack." Here the boy turned to observe Alpha Hale and her wide eyes and then the rest of them, daring them to protest.

"What did you do?" One of them asked quietly.

The boy's gaze turned to them and they flinched under those cold eyes.

"Victoria was easy, a little change to her tea and she just went to sleep and never woke up." The child said in a voice that sent shivers of fear down each of their spines, "Gerard was harder, and he figured it out halfway through." The boy traced over his bruise, wincing at the pressure, "But he is dead now and can't hurt any one ever again."

The gathered Alphas stared at the boy and the blase way he spoke of killing two people.

It suddenly made sense that Alpha Hale had chosen this child to take her brother's place, that the universe chose this child for Peter Hale's mate.

"Thank you, Stiles, for protecting me and Allison." Argent said softly.

"Alli said Cora's words, you're Pack, Chris." The boy, Stiles said, the child had earned the use of his name, they should never have denied it.

Stiles squirmed in his chair as they all fell silent.

"May I be excused now?" Stiles asked, looking at Alpha Talia.

"Go on, they have cake now." Alpha Hale told him with a gentle smile.

"I know, Derek was making it before I took a nap." Stiles grinned at her and then ran from the room.

"I must admit, Talia, when you told us you appointed a child as your enforcer while Peter healed we were merely indulging you, but the boy seems to be well equiped to being a Left Hand."

Alpha Hale frowned at them, "I didn't appoint Stiles as my Left Hand while Peter healed." She said slowly, "Stiles demanded it, refused to take no for an answer and drove home some truths that I had refused to acknowledge. He is good at that."

They all stared at her, Stiles was a child, human, he should not have been able to force an Alpha into anything, but he had and he had killed two hunters to protect his Pack.

If Stiles could do that now, the other Alphas thought, what could he do when he was older, when he had a fully healed Peter Hale at his side, at his beck and call?

Several of them thought that, perhaps, it would be best never to discover what he could do as an adult, that an accident was in order.

These Alphas looked up to glace at the boy through the window that overlooked the Hale's backyard and had the misfortune of meeting Stiles' unimpressed gaze as he held an icing covered slice of cake. 

The boy held their gazes as he slowly raised his cake filled fork to his mouth and ate it. The boy did not blink as he chewed slowly and the Alphas shivered and flinched, breaking the staring contest, they knew that if they tried anything the boy would kill them too and should he fail then Peter Hale would see them to a grave himself for his mate.

The Alphas went home to their own packs, they warned their children and pack members not to go after a Hale or Argent, alone or banished, they shush them when they laughed when they were warned that the Hale enforcer would come after them because the Hale enforcer was a child and what could a child do?

But the Alphas no longer laugh, they no longer ignore Stiles' suggestions, no longer sneer at his presence at their meeting, sat silently observing them with his large eyes atop Peter Hale's lap, finger dug deep in the man's collar.

No, they do not ignore him anymore, Stiles is dangerous, he will do anything to keep his pack safe, as any good Left Hand should and by all things that dwell in the dark, that hide in the shadows, none of them want Stiles to find them a threat to what he claims as his own.

\---

A/n: umm... I don't even know what this became, possibly dark Stiles but only for his pack because we all know Stiles is sort of morally ambiguous when it come to protecting his pack.

Also i kind of like the idea of the other packs sort of laughing about Stiles taking Peter's role while he heals and then discovering that 'oh shit this kid is absolutely something to fear'

So there you have it.


End file.
